


The Witch of Space

by cherrytiger10



Category: Homestuck, magicastuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, magicastuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytiger10/pseuds/cherrytiger10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending her whole life alone, Jade Harley finally makes new friends. But she loses them in a span of a month, and is told that a witch is behind their deaths. There is only one way to save them now… (crossover with Madoka Magica . Please read notes for more information)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Despite there being a lot of elements from Madoka Magica, none of the characters will appear and I will be changing some ideas from the show (especially with regards to the witches). Also, only the beta kids are featured so I’m letting you know straight on that no other characters will make an appearance other than Jade Harley, Dave Strider, John Egbert and Rose Lalonde from Homestuck. Well, Bec will play a major role and Grandpa Harley, Mom Lalonde, Bro Strider and Dad Egbert will get a mention at some point but that’s about it.
> 
> This is my first time writing for Homestuck so feel free to let me know if I made any mistakes or inaccuracies in my portrayal of the characters. I’m still learning more about their quirks and thoughts, and I’m not too confident that I captured them well enough. Other than that, I hope the story is good and that you enjoy the fic!

Jade Harley entered her room drenched in rainwater. It turns out that going out to do some frog hunting today was a bad idea after all, the weather in the island was getting harder to predict again, and Bec gave her a hard time for trying to enter the temple today. Bec was nowhere to be seen once the rain began to pour though.

Removing her soaked garments, she walked towards the window to see how bad the rain was. Her view of being able to see the volcano was gone now, the rain so heavy that a thick mist shrouded the entire scenery before her. Almost all the trees were bending to the will of the strong wind, now howling through the gap of her window. “I hope he’s all right…” she whispered.

After drying herself off and putting on some dry clothes, Jade settled herself among her pillows and squiddles, opening her laptop in the process. She sighed in satisfaction at the sudden warmth and comfort, and the sight of two familiar names pestering her brought a smile to her face.

It was like entering a new world altogether.

Laughing at EB’s excitement over a McConaughey movie, she proceeded to read TT’s story on wizards which she had just received. TG always complained that reading TT’s stories always sent his mind spinning in the worse way possible, but Jade found them entertaining enough despite never really fully understanding the text. That was all right though, TT would always explain it to her somehow, even if she does tend to say that it’s better if Jade never really understood.

Jade sometimes found it hard to believe that she could make such amazing friends, especially since she lived so far away in a remote island. She lived a life completely on her own… well, with the exception of Bec, her dog, who had been with her for as long as she could remember. It had never been a big deal to her, having never really needed to make friends and accepted her life of solitude.

That was until she found a laptop hidden in one of the dark corners of this huge house that belonged to her late Grandfather. Upon discovering the wonders of the internet, she had somehow managed to become friends with three people whom she met online.

Two of which were still talking to her. She hastily replied them.

EB: if you were here i would make sure you watch that movie with me.  
EB: i’d also make you watch armageddon.  
EB: yeah you’d like that one.  
GG: i don’t know  
GG: with the way you describe these movies, they tend to sound… cheesy…  
EB: pfft, you don’t know what you’re missing.  
EB: but seriously, it’d be great if you can come.  
EB: we’ll have a sleepover and watch all the movies!  
EB: TT and TG can come.  
EB: they’ll complain a lot but i know they’ll secretly love it.  
GG: hehe! i don’t know about that but…  
GG: yeah…  
GG: that really sounds nice…

It wasn’t as if the thought never crossed her mind. If she could, she would love to visit them and enjoy their actual company. But being in a remote island, such chances seem unlikely. She hasn’t told them that though… it was hard enough to explain how she even had internet access.

TT: Is EB bothering you again about his movies?  
TT: Because he can’t shut up about them to me.  
TT: By the way, you don’t have to read the story I sent you yet. I’ve been writing a bit more which may be a lot more exciting than this.  
GG: hehe! he’s definitely still talking about them!  
GG: he’s even inviting me over for a sleepover! And he wants you and TG to be there too!  
TT: That isn’t advisable.  
TT: We would all die from the horrid cheesiness of it all.  
GG: hehehe!! that’s what I thought…  
TT: Although it would be good to have you over.  
TT: Maybe with your powers combined we can knock some sense into him.  
TT: He may finally see the light.

Jade giggled in amusement. There it was again, that invitation to be with them. If only being with them was that simple, but she knew such a dream was too distant for her. There was no use worrying about that now though…

Someone familiar was pestering her, and she couldn’t help but smile widely at the name.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

TG: yo  
TG: i’m back  
TG: with a new track  
GG: welcome back!  
GG: i’ve missed you!  
GG: how did the anime convention go?  
TG: terrible  
TG: i’ll never understand bro and his love for anime  
TG: words cannot describe the horrors i’ve seen  
TG: surrounded by the foul stench of nerdy excited sweat  
TG: all the while feeling like your coolness is being chipped off slowly with every second  
GG: aww, i still think you’re cool!  
TG: you better be thinking that  
TG: anyways  
TG: in order to regain my coolness bro and i stopped by the record store  
TG: heard this wicked beat and thought i’d give it my own spin  
TG: take a listen to it

turntechGodhead [TG] sent gardenGnostic [GG] file “new GG remix.mp3”

Jade downloaded the file he sent and listened to it eagerly, sinking into the softness of her pillows and squiddles, smiling to herself. The music was comforting, almost lulling to her despite the harsh bass. It was like the sound of a heartbeat, pumping the tunes and rhythm to create this mass being that was warm and kind.

TG: i hear EB is bugging you to sleepover and watch shitty movies together  
TG: worse sleepover you’ll ever have  
GG: well you and TT are invited!  
GG: if you’re all there, it may be bearable!  
TG: if you find me giving EB shit bearable then yeah you might enjoy yourself  
GG: sometimes i wonder how you two can be such good friends  
TG: it’s a twisted relationship for sure  
TG: you should definitely come and experience it sometime

It was so odd, how everyone seemed to be calling out to her at that very moment. But it was listening to TG’s music that made her cave in. With a longing sigh, she typed in return.

GG: you know what?  
GG: yes, I would really love to.

 

* * *

 

Bec appeared a couple of days later to find Jade bursting with excitement. She hugged him and spoke with enthusiasm of the plans she had to leave this island in a couple of years.

“TG said he could get his bro to hire a plane and pick me up! He said that there’s definitely a way to find me here, especially since I have internet access! It’ll just take some time though, cause he said it requires a lot of cash and he’s still a student but he’ll work hard and get EB and TT to possibly chip in too.  I can’t believe he’ll go that far just to have me over! Can you imagine that, Bec? Me finally leaving this island? I mean, I’m used to living here and I don’t mind living here for far longer but…”

Her excitement died down to show a softer expression on her face. Bec observed her as she settled down on her bed, touching the edges of her laptop.

“But… yeah… it would really be nice to be with them…”

She turned to look at Bec, who had now settled himself on the floor. “Well… what do you think?” she asked him.

He raised his head a little higher.

_Do you ever wonder why you’re on this island, Jade?_

Jade’s eyes widened at the question. “Well… because Grandpa lived here… he was an adventurous man and decided to stay here… isn’t that it?”

Bec didn’t reply. Instead, he rested his head on his front paws, signalling his disinterest to continue the conversation. Jade sort of expected this response. Bec was never the talkative type, but he was the only one around who could actually respond to her. She did expect him to be disinterested in her excitement, what with the possibility of it coming true still remaining to be seen.

But his question bothered her. What did he mean by that?

The weather continued to be bad throughout the weeks. If it wasn’t gloomy and dark, it was raining heavily, forcing Jade to stay indoors for longer hours. It would have been almost unbearable had it not been for the company of her friends.

Their excited chatter over the possibility of her coming over continued, with even bigger plans of what they will do when she was there. Jade laughed along, her dreams of being with them growing and growing until she wasn’t sure if she could wait those years out. She wanted to see those terrible movies with EB, hang out with TT at a cafe, drinking coffee while making comments on passers-by, and be with TG as he composed his sick beats.

The bad weather only encouraged those dreams. It became hard to stay in this island.

And then it got worse when one day none of her friends were online. It made Jade restless and worried, seeing as this has never happened before. Two days had passed and there was still no word from them. She wanted to go out, to calm her nerves, but the rain forced her in, trapping her in her own fears.

It was on the third day that EB came online. Jade was happy to finally see one of them, but the news he brought crushed her.

TT had gotten into an accident. One of the buildings under construction collapsed as she was walking nearby.

She died instantly.

Jade had never felt such pain before. It threatened to choke her as she sobbed uncontrollably on her bed. She had wanted to meet TT so badly, and the very idea that it was not possible made her cry even more. TG and EB did their best to console her, assuring her that no matter what happened, TT would have still loved to have her around, that she would still want Jade to come.

Their words helped. Jade decided she would gladly come to visit TT’s grave to talk about wizards.

The plan was still on.

Two weeks had passed when both EB and TG were offline one day. Jade was overwhelmed with fear. The weather was gloomy, she could still go outside. Instead, she held on to Bec.

“What’s going on…?” she whispered. “Something doesn’t feel right…”

Bec was silent, but he nuzzled her, offering whatever little comfort he could give.

TG came online the next day, confirming her fears.

TG: i’m not even going to bother sugar coating this for you  
TG: EB just died today  
TG: the cops claim it was a hit and run  
TG: he tried to stay alive for as long as he could

The walls around her were closing in. Controlling her sobs, she replied.

GG: dave please don’t die

He was silent for a couple of minutes before he replied.

TG: i won’t jade

But something felt wrong. It was bad enough to have TT die, but for EB to die in a matter of weeks meant something was going on and she couldn’t figure it out. Even Bec was behaving strangely as he stayed by her side constantly, though she had believed it was because of the weather. With little to do, all she had was TG and she had to be strong for the both of them. They were online constantly now as assurance. But at night, Jade could barely sleep.

“Bec… what do I do, Bec…?” she whispered as she laid on her bed, eyes glazed over as she looked at her open laptop to see TG’s online status on pesterchum.

_A darkness has descended upon your friends._

Jade shot up from her bed to find Bec at the corner of her room. “What do you mean?”

_The witch is hunting them down._

A cold shiver ran through her. She wasn’t sure what Bec meant, it doesn’t seem right for him to speak of a witch. But she had always believed him, and with the way things have been going on, she felt inclined to believe there was truth in his words.

She pulled her laptop closer, pestering TG.

GG: dave!  
GG: dave please answer me!

He did not reply. Maybe he’s asleep? She may be overthinking this. But Bec’s words…

About half an hour passed, and Jade still couldn’t sleep. She walked around her room, listless and nervous…

Until she heard the familiar tone from pesterchum.

She rushed to her laptop.

TG: jade  
TG: i’m sorry  
GG: dave what’s wrong???  
GG: talk to me dave!!

She saw that he was about to type something. Until…

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

His pesterchum went offline.

Jade fell to the floor, speechless. “What’s going on…?” she whispered to herself. “What happened…? I…”

_A fire. The witch has slain him._

“Bec!” she got up and rushed to him. “Bec, tell me what is going on! How do you even know this?”

_An incubator told me this._

Jade stared at him. “Incubator?”

_The land of which your friends reside is plagued with a witch who aims to rule their world with her own kind. She kills people and turns them into monsters, destroying each other. Your friends were her target._

“But… why? Why them?”

_They are just her first targets. There are many more to come._

Jade bit her lip in frustration. “I hate this… I hate being in this island! I hate the fact that I can’t do ANYTHING to save them! I finally found someone, some place beyond this island! Now they’re all dead and I’m…

Here… alone…”

When did loneliness feel so heavy and painful? Since when did her heart feel this empty? Jade wanted to cry, to sob and let the pain out, but it stayed within her, threatening to consume her.

_There is a way to save them._

Jade raised her head to look at Bec.

_It is a heavy price to pay, but you will be able to keep your friends from suffering the same fate as they did._

“What… price?”

Bec’s eyes narrowed as he sat upright.

_The incubator may try to keep this from you, but you must know the weight of your burden. The incubator will approach you soon, he will ask if you would like to make a contract with him. You are allowed to request one single wish, and from that wish you will gain the power to save your friends._

_But in return, your soul will be ripped from you so that you may be able to use your powers fully. But by doing so, you are easily tainted. You have a time limit, and the moment you exhaust all your powers…_

_That is when you will die._

Jade swallowed but her throat was dry. She felt dizzy as if she was at the top of a high cliff, looking down at the crashing waves below her. All of this sounded ridiculous, it should not even be real.

But her friends are dead. And she may have the chance to bring them back.

She stood up to look back at her window. Rain was falling heavily and lightning struck to show the silhouette of a creature with red eyes sitting by the window sill.

“Are you the incubator?”

She still could not really see him. She heard a voice in her head.  _“What is your wish?”_

Jade took a deep breath, her heart beating faster at what was about to happen.

“I wish to be at the same time, same place as my best friends before this happened… and protect them from the witch.”

She fell towards the crashing waves.

“Your wish shall be granted…

 ** _Witch of Space_**.”


	2. The Fated Encounter

It was like falling endlessly, waiting to be crushed by the sharp rocks under her. When the pain finally came, it was nothing like being crushed at all. Rather, it felt like something was being ripped from inside of her, pulling out all breath and life from her and the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before.  
  
For a moment, she felt sure she had died, and a thought crossed her mind as if to comfort her. She would be with her friends soon, dead or alive.  
  
And then something else filled her, forcing her to breathe. Her eyes snap open and she saw nothing but a kaleidoscope of colours surrounding her. She felt a change not only within her, but even outside of her. She had been completely reborn.  
  
Her way forward was laid out to her like a yellow brick road. She knew what she had to do, and that was when the colours soon disappeared and she was back in her room again. To her surprise, her outfit had changed to a dress that was white and green with a pointy hat to match. A little confused at first, she quickly concluded that with her new powers, this was all part of the getup.  
  
She turned to Bec. "Hold on tight."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she focused on her powers and slowly lifted herself off the ground. As she levitated a few inches off the floor, she couldn't help but giggle at her newfound powers, how alive she felt at that moment. All the possibilities she had now that she had become...  
  
What had she become? A magical girl as Dave would ironically put it? What was it the incubator called her after she stated her wish?  
  
The Witch of Space?  
  
It didn't matter. There was work to be done.  
  
Opening the window, rain rushing in, Jade flew out of her room and raised herself higher and higher until she was close to the clouds and she could take a good look at her island and her home. "I'm going to miss this place..." she whispered, but her sentiments were quickly overrun by her excitement.  
  
Holding her hands out, she focused on her home and created a green barrier around it. Then slowly closing her hands together, the barrier around the house shrinks along with it, turning smaller and smaller until it became nothing more than a handful. The little green globe flew towards her and she held on to it carefully as she faced forward.  
  
Smiling, Jade focused the power on herself and for a brief moment, the images of her friends appeared before her. They had to be alive, she was sure of it. With all her power, she opened a green portal and transported herself and her home to where they would be. Crossing through spaces and dimensions, she closed her eyes and allowed these new sensations to sink in.  
  
She was going to where her friends would be. And once she was with them, she was sure everything was going to be all right.  
  
Her instincts told her to stop as she had found the space she needed to enter. She threw the green globe first as it began to grow quickly and found herself at an open area, vast land beneath her and the bright blue sky above her. The warm air prickled at her skin, having not felt such warmth in a while. As she turned to the right, she noticed she was at the edge of the city, tall grey buildings erect at the horizon.  
  
As her house floated down and began to grow quickly, she moved it closer to a lonely looking road. The house had finally reached its full scale as it settled itself on the ground and with that, Jade slowly descended into the house where she was greeted by Bec.  
  
"Well... that must have been one heck of a ride for you, boy," she held him, breathing slowly. "Let me rest for a moment, and then I'll be on my way."  
  
She wasn't sure if Bec wanted to say something. He was looking at her with utmost concern. But he didn't say a word, even as Jade prepared to use her magic again to enter the city.  
  
It was a little tricky to do this as there were a lot of people around. But with her powers, Jade could sense a lot more things than usual.  
  
And she could tell where TG is.  
  
Finding a space that she could enter safely without being spotted, Jade found herself in an empty alley. "I don't think I should run out while I still look like this..." she whispered, looking down at her white and green outfit. Pity, she was beginning to grow quite fond of it.  
  
Transforming back to her normal clothes, she realised she was in possession of a green gem that was encased in gold tracings with a gold chain. She looked at it curiously, admiring how it shone before finally placing the chain around her neck and keeping the gem hidden. There was much to do.  
  
And TG was nearby.  
  
She was running now, hoping to catch him before he gets further away from her. The streets were completely unfamiliar to her, and she almost got knocked over by a car in her haste to cross the street. A few people were shouting at her, but she didn't care.  
  
He was close, she was sure of it!  
  
She reached a row of shop lots and hesitated for a moment as she tried to figure out which one he could be in. She smiled upon finding a record store and knew that he had to be in there. She raced in and saw him instantly, causing her breath to hitch at finally getting to see him in real life.  
  
His blond hair was encased with giant headphones, she couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses but he was definitely looking at the CD cover which he was holding in one hand, the other in his pocket. His index finger tapped on the CD occasionally, his head slowly rocking with the beat. He was completely oblivious to her presence.  
  
Her heart was racing, though she couldn't tell if it was due to her running or from her nerves. She realised she didn't plan this as well as she thought. She was overjoyed to see him alive, but how would she even explain her presence after making it clear to them that she lived very far away? Would he think she was a fake, a liar perhaps?  
  
This was no time to be a coward, especially after everything she went through. Jade walked towards him, but froze as he turned to look at her. He seemed disinterested initially but upon realising that she was staring at him, he pulled his headphones away.  
  
Jade took a deep breath. "Erm... Dave Strider..."  
  
He kept silent, waiting for her to say more. "Well... I'm..."  
  
"Jade. Jade Harley."  
  
Jade's jaw dropped, staring at him in disbelief. "H-how did you...?"  
  
He put the headphones and the CD back as he spoke to her. "I recognise that cute little face anywhere, especially that voice. Didn't we have a few voice chats before? Though I must say... seeing you right before me is pretty surreal. Am I dreaming? Tell me I'm dreaming, Harley. Would you pinching me make your presence real?"  
  
Jade couldn't help but burst out laughing, the hitch in her throat gone. It felt like forever since she could do that, and it brought her close to tears to remember how just a moment ago, he was gone. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled at him. "Quit the drama, Dave, I'm really here!"  
  
She wasn't sure if Dave smiled a lot. For whatever reason, she thought of him as someone who would only smile ironically. Yet there was a tiny hint of a smile at the corner of his lips that he tried to suppress, and as Jade broke into a bigger smile, the corner of his lips curved even more.  
  
"Well then," he said. "I'll have to take your word for it."  
  
He raised his hand towards her, and with little hesitation, Jade grabbed it. "Thank you, Dave."  


* * *

  
News of Jade's arrival quickly spread to EB and TT who wasted no time in coming to the city to greet her. It was getting late, but a celebration was in order. TT, now Rose Lalonde, demanded that they go to a rather dark cafe where some dark poetry would be read for all to enjoy. EB, now John Egbert, thought it best for everyone to watch a movie.  
  
Dave shut them up by bringing them all to a fast food restaurant.   
  
Eating the highly processed and chemical laden food, they soon began to talk. Of course, the first question they all asked was how Jade got there.  
  
"It's a really long, complicated story," she replied sheepishly. "But to put it simply, it turns out I could ride the plane that sends me the mail, and after much digging through, I found out my Grandfather had a place just outside the city. So I packed my bags and came here as soon as I could to surprise you all!"  
  
Rose looked at her suspiciously, but thankfully decided not to explore the subject further.  
  
"I can't believe after all that talking, we're finally going to do all the things we've planned!" John exclaimed, his excitement hard to hide. "Finally, I can show you all my movies, Jade, you're the only one who's taken a better interest in them. Unlike these two..."  
  
"Please, John," Rose replied, fiddling with her straw. "You can't expect me to sit down and find Cage's antics completely worth of deep contemplation, to feel afflicted by his traverse journey only for it to consummate predictably."  
  
"But it's the ending that we all want that makes it sweeter, Rose," John narrowed his eyes as he took a couple of fries. "Every movie maker knows that. Right, Dave?"  
  
Dave shrugged, slurping down his drink.  
  
John huffed, undeterred. "Anyways, we must set up that sleepover. Jade, you will want to watch those movies with me, right?"  
  
Jade giggled. "Of course! Seeing as I'm here after all."  
  
"Well, if Jade is going then my presence is necessary," said Rose. "I cannot desert Jade in her time of impending need."  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"  
  
Jade couldn't help but giggle some more. Regardless of their bantering, she felt a deep joy bubbling within her to even be with them. They're alive, they're all alive! And the more she was with them, the more determined she was to protect them.  
  
She looked at Dave, who seemed rather pensive despite the excitement happening around him. He looked pretty happy earlier, but his expression changed gradually. When he noticed Jade was looking at him, he looked back with a rather cool expression.  
  
"Checking me out, Harley?"  
  
"What?" Jade smiled, happy to see him back to his usual self. "Pfft, I don't need to check you out. Knowing you, you've already checked yourself out long ago, Mr. Cool Guy!"  
  
"There's always room for more check outs. Come on, I know you want to."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled it towards his chest, causing Jade to squeal and giggle. "Dave, stop that! Don't make me touch you!"  
  
"Why? Afraid you'd turn me on?"  
  
"No! Afraid I'd do this!" Jade curled her fingers and tickled Dave's side, making him jump. He held back his laughter, but he couldn't hide his smile anymore. He proceeded to tickle Jade in return.  
  
The two of them squirmed in their seats, holding in their giggles until they realised John and Rose were giving them knowing stares. Pulling their hands back, they proceeded to eat whatever was left of their food, pretending as if nothing happened.  
  
But Rose wasn't about to let it go. "I suppose Dave will be inviting you to one of his special jamming sessions where he will proceed to woo you with his... what was the term... Ah yes, sick beats."  
  
"Woo me?" Jade cocked her head in confusion.  
  
"Drop it, Rose." Dave seemed to glare behind his glasses.  
  
"She's got a point, Dave."  
  
"Don't even start, John."  
  
Rose merely smiled in amusement. "In the meantime, Jade, would you do me the honour of being my consort for a day? I could use a... girl's day out, if it doesn't bother you."  
  
Jade grinned at Rose, knowing how she would appreciate time out of her home to be herself with someone who understands. "You know that's what I've been looking forward to do with you, Rose! We can do more than a day if you'd like!"  
  
"How long will you be here for, Jade?" asked John.  
  
The question caught Jade by surprise. She hesitated for a moment, the truth of when she would really leave slowly dawning upon her. It sunk in harder than she expected. "I don't know... I guess for a couple of weeks. I don't have a lot of money and I don't think I can get used to the city life that easily."  
  
"You could stay with me and my dad if you want!" John smiled widely. "I think it would be great, you're pretty much like a sister to me after all and I know Dad would love to have you around!"  
  
"You must be forewarned of the amount of baked confectionery you will be forced to consume daily, along with the rather practical jests," said Rose.  
  
"I'm sure Jade will adapt well to all of those. Right, Jade?"  
  
"Erm..." Jade couldn't contain this sudden fear filling her. Why did she have to feel this way now?  
  
"Don't be making decisions for her," said Dave. "Let the girl stretch her legs out in this city first, get a good feel of this place. If she likes it well enough, she'll stay."  
  
John nodded. "Right. Sorry for that, Jade. Got a little too excited there."  
  
"That's all right," Jade smiled. "Thank you so much for the offer though!"  
  
Once it got really late, everyone agreed that it was time to head home. Dave wanted to walk Jade back to her house, but she insisted she head home on her own first. She didn't want to reveal how far her home actually is, and it would be faster to use her magic to get back first.  
  
Dave didn't seem convinced, but seeing how distressed Jane was at his insistence, he agreed. Placing a hand on her head, he said, "Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Jade's heart fluttered at his words. They waved at each other as they parted ways and with a longing sigh, she rushed back to the empty alley, transformed back to her magical girl state and opened a portal back to her home.  
  
Bec was waiting for her. Not like he had much to explore in this rather forsaken place. "I'm sorry I took so long Bec..." she said as she bent down to hold him. "I met all of them and I was so, so happy! We have all these amazing plans lined up, and I’m sure it’s going to be a lot of fun! I really can't wait! And I'm going to do my best to protect them, because I know that's what I have to do!"  
  
Jade buried her face in Bec's fur. "But... I don't know why... now I'm afraid of the day when I have to leave them. I didn't realise it before, but when I really do leave them...  
  
That will be the day that I die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again for reading this! I'm really sorry for how slow this will update. I'm actually going overseas sometime this week so the next chapter won't be ready until the next two to three weeks. And that's when all the action starts too. Sorry for how slow these chapters have been!
> 
> I'm still not too good with capturing these characters well, so feel free to give me some pointers on anything I should work on with my writing. Thanks again! :D


End file.
